The Pinata Killer
This Page is about Pinatas who have candy inside their bodies. * with Yosemite Sam sitting on his bed, looking absolutely depressed. * Bugs Bunny: Echo ''Eh, what's up, Doc? ''begins to shake until he gives a blood horror scream. * Yosemite Sam: I’VE HAD IT NOW! to his closet and took out an MP-40 and pistols and grenades. Then he looked into the screen gave a nazi salute CHARGE!! to a straw house and looked in the window to see Two Donkey Pinatas. Yosemite Sam ran to the front door and kicked it down. * Pink-Yellow-Cyan Donkey Pinata: GET OUT OF HERE YOU REDBEARD! * Yosemite Sam: LIGHTS OUT VARMITS! Sam fired his MP-40 wildey sending candy all over the house killing the two pinatas and paints a red angry frown on a easel. Yosemite Sam went to see a pinata tiger who was sitting on top of glasses. Yosemite Sam took out a pistol and aimed and fired at the glass. The tiger hit the floor and Yosemite Sam fired at it. Yosemite Sam then ran until he saw a pinata pig. Then Yosemite Sam slowly sneaked up to grab and slid its throat. As the pig died, Yosemite Sam quickly grabbed the body and threw it into a chocolate pool. Then Yosemite Sam ran up to the park where he saw a pinata monkey. * Pinata Monkey: Hey! what are y- Hey! what are you doing with th- * Yosemite Sam: SHUT UP! ''Sam pointed his pistol and fired two times. Suddenly, the sound of sirens where heard as Yosemite Sam ran back to his house and locked his doors. showed his house being surrounded by police cars and military vehicles.'' * Announcer: "YOSEMITE SAM, THIS IS THE PINATA POLICE! COME OUT RIGHT NOW WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" * Yosemite Sam: Okay Party Treats,' '''you wanna play rough, you're gonna get rough.' Sam went to his closet and gathered a lot of weapons. Then he kicked down the door of his house with an AK-47 in his hand '''TASTE THE GUN CANDY BODIES!!! Sam fired killing many pinata police officers, Pinata Army soldiers and many Pinata Marines. The suddenly a police helicopter and 9 Black Hawks arrived. Yosemite Sam pulled out a rocket launcher and fired shooting the helicopter down causing a massive explosion, killing many pinata civilians and destroying buildings. Then more police cars came as Yosemite Sam pulled out a Grenade Launcher and fired at the police cars and continued destroying more buildings and killing more pinata civilians and destroying entire cities. YOU CAN NOT KILL ME SWEETS FOR I AM THE GREAT YOSEMITE SAM! ''he continued shouting, Nutty the Candy Squirrel quickly sneaked into Yosemite Sam’s room and took out a sawed off shotgun. He pumped it and quickly sneaked behind Yosemite Sam. ''I AM A LOYAL TO THE MEAT EATERS EVERYWHERE! HEIL YOSEMITE AND-'' shot Yosemite Sam with the needle in the back. Yosemite Sam pauses, and faints on his stomach'' * Japanese Girl: ''Hisan!'' [as the word "悲惨!" meaning "WASTED!" in Japan appears. Nutty then looks at the camera] * Nutty: He...he killed the pinatas... This Means... Smiles. FREE CANDY! YAY! into a Tornado like Taz and eats all the candy from the Pinatas that Yosemite Sam killed * Bugs Bunny: That's All Folks! Category:Looney Tunes Category:Happy Tree Friends